The dark dusk
by Lightgiver
Summary: Duskpaw is a prodigy in everything, praised and honored by his clan. While Darkpaw is the worst in everything, she can't hunt or fight to save her life, and to make things worse, her powerstone's power didn't show up yet. However dark times are coming to the clans...And soon they will realize they need each other more than ever! **Full sumary inside!** Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**In this world the cats discovered something called "powerstones" which gave special powers to everyone which came in contact with them. A few cats, seeing this as a opportunity, discovered a way to use this in battle, thus creating the blacksmith's, special cats which had the knowledge to find thoses powerstones, and also create special "claws" which had an empty space, in which could be put in a "powerstone". But of course with power came ambition, and soon a terrible war broke out, taking many lives away. The remaining cats, agreeded to create some rules to control the powerstones power's. Thoses rules were:**

***Only a leader shall have two powerstones***

***Every warrior could have only one powerstone***

***A cat would only receive his powerstone when he/she became an apprentice, but only being able to use it under the supervision of his mentor***

***Only when becoming a warrior, one cat could use his powerstone whenever they wanted***

***Medicine cats and Blacksmith's cats weren't allowed to have a powerstone unless in extreme cases***

***When going to the gathering, only leaders could keep their powerstones with them***

**Duskpaw is a prodigy in everything, praised and honored by his clan. While Darkpaw is the worst in everything, she can't hunt or fight to save her life, and to make things worse, her powerstone's power didn't show up yet. However dark times are coming to the clans...And they will soon realize they will need each other more than ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors! (I own the idea though)**

**Note**********_This story will take role at the old florest, i'm too lazy to create a new territory_***********etoN**

* * *

**Allegiances:**

****Fireclan****

**Leader: **

_Blazestar -_ Golden She-cat with striking amber eyes. **Powerstone's:** Has the power to froze any cat she claws for about two seconds, has the power to never feel cold.

**Deputy: **

_Foxtail -_ Tom with Dark red fur and blue icy eyes. **Powestone: **Has the power to never be hurt by a fox.

**Medicine** **Cat:**

_Songheart__ -_ Small gray tabby tom with a huge scar on his face. **Powerstone: **None.

**Blacksmith: **

_Ashtail_ -Dark Gray tom with a notorious tail. **Powerstone: **None.

**Warriors:**

_ Amberclaw - _Torthoshell tom with uncommon amber colored claws. **Powerstone: **Has the power to climb on anything.

_Heatherflower -_ Brown tabby she-cat with beautiful yellow eyes. **Powerstone:** Has the power to make one cat blind for around two seconds, but she gets blinded too.

_Sandclaw -_ Ginger Tom with extremely beautiful blue eyes. **Powerstone:** He has the power to stay up to two nights awake without feeling tired, but his humor might change a bit.

_Shinymoon - _White she cat with pretty green eyes. **Powerstone:** When under the light of the moon, her body turn transparent.

_Jayfur_ \- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes and a torn ear. **Powerstone: **Has the powet to feel the emotions of any cat he touches, might they be good or bad...

_Cloudblaze - _Light golden she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to jump higher than anyone else, enough said.

**Apprentices:**

(Mentor: Amberclaw )_Flamepaw - _Flame colored she-cat with fierce amber eyes. **Powerstone:** Has the power to deal much more pain in blows.

(Mentor:Shinymoon )_Blackpaw - _Black tom with green colored eyes and one white paw. **Powerstone: **Has the power to see in the dark.

(Mentor: Sandclaw )_Duskpaw -_ Dark blue tom with feeble yellow colored eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to see three seconds in the future, but it draws too much energy though.

(Mentor: Songheart) _Cherrypaw_ \- Black and white she-cat with blue wise eyes. **Powerstone: **None.

**Queens:**

_Ivyheart - _ Light ginger-she cat with beautiful green eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to make one cat sleep if she stares into the cat eye's for more than five seconds.

_Sorrelpelt - _Brown she cat with a scar across one of her eyes, thus making her cross-eyed. **Powerstone: **Has the power to make any cat sheathe involuntarily their claws with her gaze.

**Elders:**

_Tigerfur - _Brown tabby tom with icy yellow eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to heal any wound on himself instantly(only works once a moon).

_Stormbreeze_ -Blue she cat with amber blind eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to be able to understands dogs language.

**Kits:**

_Snowkit -_ White she cat with blue shiny eyes.

_Hollykit - _Black she cat with green inteligent eyes.

_Leafkit - _Light brown tom with brown eyes.

****Waterclan****

**Leader: **

Icestar - Beautiful white she cat with cold blue eyes. **Powerstone's:** Has the power to read minds of whoever she touchs. She can also deal more painful blows to wet targets.

**Deputy: **

_Ravenwing__ -_ Tom with black fur and misterious green eyes. The tip of his tail and front paws are white. **Powestone: **Has the power to become transparent when wet.

**Medicine** **Cat: **

_Watery eyes__ -_ Small white tom with pretty green eyes that appears that it's gonna cry at any moment... **Powerstone: **None.

**Blacksmith: **

S_toneclaw_ -Light gray tom with almost unbreakeable front claws. **Powerstone: **None.

**Warriors:**

_Mossynose - _ Dark blue tom with uncommon soft nose, and light green eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to talk with badgers.

_Lightclaw -_ Gray tabby she-cat with beautiful yellow eyes and white paws. **Powerstone:** Has the power to stay until five minutes underwater without dying.

_Featherwhisker -_ Gray tom with beautiful blue eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to stay until two days without feeling any kind of hunger and weakness. He can become rather thin though...

_Silversplash_ \- Extremely beautiful silver she-cat with mesmering blue eyes. **Powerstone: **She has the power of creating illusions of herself.

_Stormclaw -_ Blue gray tom with amber eyes and a scar on his flank. **Powerstone: **Has the power of fighting twice as better when he is wet.

Silverwhisper - Tortoshell she-cat, with shades of gray, white and brown. She has green eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to hear any sound that is within a certain range of her.(that range might be great or small, depeding on her health status, and humor state).

**Apprentices:**

(Mentor:_Lightclaw_ )_Mistpaw - _Gray tom with distant gray, misty eyes. **Powerstone: **He has the power to create a mist by his own free will. The more water avaliable around him, thickier the mist will be. This can be rather tiring though...

(Mentor: Stormclaw )_Darkpaw -_ Dark she-cat with extremely beautiful blue eyes and white paws. **Powerstone: **Has the power to bring any cat back to life once, while copying all the powers he had.

(Mentor: Watery eyes)_Rainpaw - _Blue she-cat with wise gray eyes. **Powerstone: **none.

**Queens:**

_Marchstep -_ Gray furred she cat with uncommon brown paws and brown eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to stay two days without drinking water, without getting weak. But she tends to get a bit...more flirty.

**Elders:**

_ Bluetail- _Ginger-she cat with a strange blue tail and blind red eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to heal any nor mortal wound on any cat by soaking her tail into water and laying it on the wound. It ony works once a day and after this she feels very, very tired. Almost incapable of doing anything else.

**Kits:**

_streamkit -_ White she cat with a few shades of gray fur and yellow shiny eyes.

_fishkit_ \- Light gray tom with strong red eyes.

****Earthclan****

**Leader:**

_Duststar -_ Strong brown tabby tom with smart amber eyes. **Powerstone's:** He has the power of thinking thrice more faster than any cat at his will. He can also make any cat obey him by simple staring at him for a few seconds.(But he can't make more than one cat obey him at the same time thankfully).

**Deputy: **

_Sootpelt__ -_ Gray tabby tom with Brown stripes and blue eyes. **Powestone: **Has the power to delete any cat's most recent memories by simple staring at the cat. The longer are the stare, the longer are the 'blank'. But this can be a quite tiring...

**Medicine** **Cat:**

_Brackenshadow -_ Small brown tabby tom with dark stripes **Powerstone: **None.

**Blacksmith: **

Rockstep - A huge brown tom with strong hind legs and gray front paws. One of his eyes is blind, the other is a misterious, shiny green. **Powerstone: **None.

**Warriors:**

_Brokenstone -_ Very dark brown tabby fur with dark stripes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to negate all the other's powerstone's powers within a certain range.

_Nightflower-_ She-cat with shiny dark fur and extremely beautiful red eyes. **Powerstone:** Has the power to become invisible when walking on the shadows.

_Scarlettail_ \- Dark ginger she-cat with a thick tail and feeble blue eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to turn herself into a tom at her own free will(**WTF?**).

_Adderpelt - _Brown tabby tom with stains of gray, black and green, besides having piercing amber eyes. **Powerstone: **He cannot be hurt by any kind of clawing attacks.

_Stoneclaw_ -Gray tom with strong front claws and yellow eyes. **Powerstone: **He can't get hurt by fighting with dogs.

_Tigerfury_ \- Brown tabby tom with dark stripes along his body and cold amber eyes. **Powerstone:** Has the power of charming any cat of the opposite sex while he is touching them.

**Apprentices:**

(Mentor: Tigerfury)_Redpaw - Dark ginger tom_ with beautiful green eyes. **Powerstone:** Has the power to stay until one minute in the fire without getting burned.

(Mentor: Brackenshadow)Rosepaw - Light ginger-she cat with pretty green eyes. **Powerstone: **None.

**Queens:**

_Emberfur - _Ginger-she cat with gorgeous blue eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to render one cat instantly unconcious with the power of her stare. However she does gets unconcious too.

_Goldenpelt - _Golden furred she cat with beautiful blue eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to change her fur color at her own free will.

**Elders:**

_Stonepelt - _Gray tom with some scars across his flanks, right shoulder and left ear. He has Red eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to be invicible during 10 seconds once a day.

**Kits:**

Lionkit: Golden tom with wise blue eyes.

Spottedkit: White she cat with stains of brown and black and amber golden eyes.

Owlkit: Light brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

**Airclan:**

**Leader: **

_Cinderstar__ -_ Extremely beautiful light gray she cat with pretty blue eyes. **Powerstone's: **Has the power to charm any cat of the opposite sex if she stares long enough. Also she has the power to absorb all the sounds she makes at her will.

**Deputy: **

_Hollystorm - _Black she cat with mesmering green eyes and a scar on her left hind leg. **Powestone: **Has the power to absorb her own scent at her own will.

**Medicine** **Cat:**

_Leafheart_ -Light brown tom with white ears, tail and paws. **Powerstone: **None.

**Blacksmith: **

Brownfur-She cat with extremely dark brown fur and yellow eyes. **Powerstone: **None.

**Warriors:**

_Windstrike_ **-** Light brown tabby tom with fierce brown eyes and a scar on his shoulder.** Powerstone: **Has the power to strike the enemy even if he misses the blow.(only within a certain range).

_Gorseheart -_ Small tom with thin brown fur and white paws. He has yellow eyes and a scar on his left ear. **Powerstone: **Has the power to walk in other cats dreams besides being able to dream with wathever he wanted to.

_Crowflight - _Black tom with icy blue eyes and a large scar on his left flank. **Powerstone:** He can't be hurted by any kind of bite attacks.

_Rabbitfur - _Small she cat with white fur and gray eyes. **Powerstone:** She has the power to run faster than a twoleg monster(maybe not so fast but almost faster than)

_Sunflower_ \- She-cat with uncommon blazing fur and amber eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to fight twice as better when the sun is on the sky.

**Apprentices:**

_Lightingpaw - _Flame colored she cat with fierce yellow eyes. **Powerstone:** Has the power to strike faster than a blink of an eye.

_Hazepaw - _White tabby tom with silver paws and black eartips. **Powerstone: **Has the power to parry any attack if, and only if, he's in airclan territory and not fighting more than two cat's at once.

**Queens:**

_Heatherstorm- Dark brown _she cat with beautiful blue cold eyes. **Powerstone: **Has the power to never be hurt by a badger.

**Elders:**

_Hawkwing - Small_ tabby tom in shades of brown and white. He has piercing blue eyes and several scars in his hind legs, shoulders, flanks and one on his right ear. **Powerstone: **Has the power to take blows in the place of other cats(How exactly he does that I don't know).

**Kits:**

_Mudkit -_Dark brown tom with curious amber eyes.

_Yellowkit - _Ginger she-cat with sparkly yellow eyes.

_Brightkit- _White she-cat with distant, yet pretty blue eyes.

* * *

**Okay it took me a LOT OF TIME to write this. Actually this was a idea I've had 1 year ago but I've forgotten because...well forget it. **

**This will be my first actual nor-cannon story, so please do something that show your interest here. Or else I won't continue this! I have other stories to finish!**

**Also if you were to choose a powerstone, what would it be?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay... It took me 1 week to figure out how to write this. Because I didn't know how to write Riverclan's way of living. And I still don't know. But I found some references. **_

_**So without delays...to the chapter**_

_**I don't own warriors.**_

_Prologue_

Five cats could be seen under the pale light of the moon, while three of them were silent,lost in their own thoughs, two more younger were whispering something to each other, occasianally laughing. Suddenly a movement is seen and one more cat joins them.

"Took you long enough" Meowed a small white cat which fur shined like silver under the light of the moon.

"Sorry, had to treat someone because they ate too much fresh-kill" Said a gray tabby cat with a scar on his face, in a light annoyed tone.

"Happy to know i'm not the only one" Said a brown tabby cat with dark stripes, amused. "C'mon, we're wasting moonlight"

While the small group of cats travelled into the direction of the Highrocks, the half-moon in the star shined brightly.

"It's time" Meowed the small white cat as he saw the moonstone shine.

Slowly, everycat took it's place on the shiny rock, lying beside it, and then, touching the stone with their noses, and finally closing their eyes. The white cat was the last one to do it, when he closed the eyes, he felt the known strange sensation of solitude, but it quickly passed, and he decided to open his eyes, he suddenly saw himself on fourtrees, but he wasn't alone, everyone else was with him! The white cat was confused, a shared dream...? Suddenly four cats came to meet them.

"Hello, I would imagine that you are confused" Everyone nodded, he included. He wanted answers! But he found out that he was unnable to speak.

"We brought you here together because we have something important to share with you, and it is important that you hear it as one" There was a pause, and the white cat could almost feel the tension in the air.

**"_The time owner will rise, bringing fourth either salvation or destruction to the clans. Darkness is the key" _**

"Be safe...and farewell..." The dream started to slowly fade...

One by one the cats, the cats woke up from the strange dream at the moonstone, and stared at the each other, confused. _'no one knows what's happening here, that's for sure'_ to tell the truth, not even he did know, but panic wouldn't help anything.

"Okay, let's not panic, I'm sure that in the right time all will be enlightened."

"I wasn't panicing!" said the gray tabby "I was just thinking! Time owner? what is the meaning of this? And how darkness could be the key to..."

"That I don't know, but, as Watery Eyes said, we need calm down and Figure it out"

"While not telling anyone about this" Added the brown tabby

"Not even ours leaders?" A small dark blue cat meowed

Everyone glanced at each other "yeah, not even our leaders" Watery eyes meowed finally.

_End of the prologue_

Darkpaw's P.o.v

_Ugh...Why I can't do anything right? _Darkpaw was returning to the Waterclan camp devastated, today's training session had been a total disaster. She just had three things to do. Three things! Get in the water, get out of the water and attack. She had managed to almost drown herself and Stormclaw had to jump and rescue her. What a shame...and she still called herself a waterclan cat...

When she arrived at the camp she though about going to the apprentice's den and sleeping for a whole moon, but then she remembered that she still had some duties to do. Not that she hated caring for the elders, sometimes she even liked, when they started telling stories from legendary battles...

Gathering what energies she had left, she went to the elders den and asked what they needed. _Please say you don't need anything, please say you don't need anything..._

"I think I've got some fleas on my back, right where I can't reach, damn things, I think they're getting smarter day by day" Muttered Bluetail

"Okay i'm gonna get you some mousebile, hold on" She walked off the elder's den and went into the direction of the Medicine cat's den. By the corner of her eye, she realized that some cats were looking weird to her _Stormclaw must have told the clan about what happened today..._She sighted, her reputation in the clan already was bad enough. She shook her head, she couldn't let that get to her, she knew great cats which had been great warriors even without their powerstones's power.

She arrived at the medicine cat den, and was instantly greeted by Rainpaw.

"Darkpaw? You look like you tried to fish every single fish from the river!" Darkpaw smiled weakly, Ever since Darkpaw began to have problems with her powers, she and Rainpaw instantly became friends, Rainpaw somehow always did cheer her up to try again, and when she wasn't out of the camp, training, she was in the medicine cat den, talking helping Rainpaw with her tasks while talking with her about...well anything. Since Darkpaw couldn't go to the gatherings because of her under average skills, she would ask Rainpaw about what did happen in the gatherings, who were the other apprentices...

But this time she didn't want to talk about that, heck, this time she didn't want to talk about anything, for that matter.

"More or less, do you have a bit of mouse bile? Bluetail have some fleas which she can't reach" Bluepaw nodded

"Right on a second" Rainpaw went into the dephts of the den and came back with a leaf.

"Remember do not..." Rainpaw started to meow

"I know that!" Darkpaw hissed, then exited the den. She knew that day very well, she tried to wash the bile with her own tongue, and...well let's say she didn't like a bit of what she licked.

While she was walking to the Elder's den she remembered that, even though it was a bad, heck, a horrible experience, it was how she met Rainpaw's.

_Flashback_

_Darkpaw had never tasted something so disguting into her life! She needed something to get that taste out of her mouth, or else, she would drown herself. She went into the medicine's cat den praying that Watery eyes was there. _

_"Who's there?" Called a female voice. Her hopes were destroyed when she only a small Dark blue cat was there, probably his apprentice, she woudn't know how to help her...but at this point, she was so desesperate that she decided to try._

_"Is Watery eyes there?" She asked_

_"No, he went out to collect some herbs" 'Crap,' The dark blue cat came close to her "What's up with you? you look a bit pale" Darkpaw wanted to kill her_

_"I...is there anything to get this horrible taste off my mouth?" She yelled._

_Rainpaw backed off a bit, but realization came into her eyes and she started to laugh_

_"What? Don't say that you..."_

_"yeah, what of it?" darkpaw felt anger and shame at the same time_

_"Oh well...in that case...she went into the depths of her den, and came back with some strange herbs "Take these, they are usually called travelling herbs, but i've seen many cats complaining of their bitter taste" Rainpaw explained "But it might help to cover the other taste by a bit"_

_End of the Flashback_

"There all ready" she said to Bluetail. "Do you need me to change your nest?"

"No, leave that work to Mistpaw, he needs to work a little sometimes too, besides I can see that you're tired, go rest little one" Thanking Bluetail, Darkpaw raced to wash her paws, she never wanted to taste mouse bile again in her life! When she came back, she went to the apprentice's den, preparing herself to sleep, but before she could close her eyes, a paw nudged her. She looked up.

"Quite the show back there" Mistpaw teased her

"Quit with it! I'm trying to sleep here" She hissed

"I think that will have to wait, Stormclaw said to me that he wants to see you in the leaders den" Darkpaw's eyes widened _The leader's den! _ Immediately all her sleepiness were gone. She slowly walked to her destination, all kind of possibilites, crossing her mind, but one of then stuck with her like a flea in a elder's fur. _Oh...I'm going to be banished...that's for sure..._

When she entered the leader's den, the first thing she saw was two cold blue eyes that seemed to piece right into her soul. She resisted the urge to leave. Her eyes quickly addapted to the darkness and she saw that the owner of the ice cold eyes were Icestar, and Stormclaw was lying in a corner.

"Darkpaw, what a surprise, we were just talking about you" meowed coldly Icestar. _Oh I'm done for..._

* * *

**Okay that's it! Let me know if you liked! If you can send me some ideas I would also love too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why aren't any of you reviewing? Reviews are important too you know, it helps me to improve my story.**

**Well anyway here I've decided to go back a little in time when Duskpaw discovered his powers. By doing this It would help to understand how an apprentice learns what his poer is and how to use it.**

**I do not own warriors. **

* * *

**_Awakening_**

Duskpaw's P.o.v

Something nudged Duskpaw's side, waking him up from his peaceful sleep.

"Let me sleep" He muttered.

"C'mon Duskpaw! Wake up! Today's we will gonna have special training!" Meowed Flamepaw

At the mention of the words 'special training' all sleepiness suddenly vanished from Duskpaw, he stood up quickly.

"Special training?" He asked._ I wonder if..._Somehow Duskpaw knew what that special training would be, he heard many things from the warriors. Apperently, Flamepaw also did.

"Yeah! It must be that powerstone thing. We're finally going to..." Amberclaw interrupted them.

"Hey you two! Stop talking and go eat something, we're leaving soon and we're only going back at sunset." _At sunsent?! Are you crazy? _Duskpaw though

But before the two apprentices could retort, Amberclaw had walked away in Sandclaw's direction. Probably to discuss details about today's training.

"Oh...why I have the feeling today will be a tiring day?" Flamepaw meowed darkly

"Because it will be" Duskpaw replied. Suddenly he wasn't so excited anymore.

After eating, Duskpaw took a quickly bath and went to the ravine, where Sandclaw, Amberclaw, Flamepaw and Blackpaw were already waiting for him. _Blackpaw? I though he was too advanced for this kind of thing._ Blackpaw was an apprentice almost ever Duskpaw was born, so it was naturally that they rarelly did train together, or even see each other, for that matter. All that duskpaw knew from him was that he was almost a warrior and that his power was to see in the Dark. Cool power? _Yes _He though. Almost as if Amberclaw was reading Duskpaw thoughs, he explained:

"Today, Blackpaw will join us, today's training session doesn't happen all days and it will be a good experience for both of you." Duskpaw nodded. _As if._

They arrived on the sandy hollow, where blackpaw's mentor, Shinymoon was already waiting for them.

"Okay now that everyone is here...we can start" Amberclaw walked to the center "Blackpaw, I know that this isn't new for you but it won't hurt to hear this again" Duskpaw took a sneak glance to Blackpaw, and saw him nodding, calm. But anyone could see that he was bored and wanted to be doing something else.

"Listen here, everyone! I guess that you may already know what this is, but if you don't know yet, this is the first os many sessions that you will be doing focusing only in develop your powerstone's power to it's full potential" Amberclaw stopped to let his words sunk in.

"There will be three phases: Awakening, development and mastery" Amberclaw glanced at Sandclaw, which took a step ahead.

"Awakening is the phase where the apprentice discovers what his powers are, and may take until 1 full moon since the apprentice received the stone." Sandclaw explained. " The dev..." He was cut out by Shinymoon

"Before continuing" Shinymoon glanced sharply at Sandclaw "You should know that there is two kind of powers" She explained "Passive, and Active" She took a breath and continued:

"Passive are generally the first ones that are discovered, and they doesn't need to be awakened, thus skipping the first phase, each one of them are activated regardless of the user's will and only under certain situations" Shinymoon paused "take mine for example, I discovered mine on the first night after I went from a kit to a paw, everyone was awed" She smiled, as if remembering the day. "Now the active...those are a little more hard to discover, sometimes taking ever more than one moon to do it, because you actually think to activate your power, and only if certain conditions are met, your power will activate" Duskpaw's head was spinning with all that information already. _Passive? active? awakeing, development mastery? _He was sure he wouldn't be able to remember all of this.

Amberclaw apparently saw this and decided to interfere.

"Okay, I'm sure they will learn if we practice what we've said a little" he gazed at the apprentices "Do you have any idea of what your powers are?"

Blackpaw was going to answer when he realized that the question wasn't for him to answer, and he got back to what he was doing before.

"No one? oh well, then we will have to try the hard way" Duskpaw shivered. _Hard way?_

_"_First of all, think that you want to channel something out of your body" Duskpaw then did as he told. _Okay then, I want to channel something out of my body. _Suddenly he felt something explode. Maybe it was his ears, maybe his brain, or maybe it was just his imagination, and then he saw himself float out of his body. He would've gasped, if he had any breath to do it so, but he hadn't. As he saw himself along with his clanmates in the sandy hollow he feared. _I am dead? What if my power killed me because..._ He didn't have time to conclude his though, as he returned to his body, hearing the same explosion he had heard before.

"Then you'll only need to meet the nescessary condition to activate it sucessfully" _I...did it!_ _I activated my power! _But...what was exactly his power? To kill himself for some moments? No that wouldn't make sense...

"And what happens to someone who doesn't discover his power?" Asked Flamepaw

"Well..." Amberclaw began "it's hard to say"

"Hard?" Duskpaw repeated, now having his curiosity picked, forgotting about his brand new discovery for a few moments.

"Some clans are very strictly about it, others, not so much" he shruged

"In the best of the cases" Sandclaw came in help of Amberclaw "A warrior can live a pretty normal life without a powerstone, someones being better than someone's with an powerstone. In the worst of cases..." he didn't complete the sentence, Shinymoon did for him.

"Exile" she whispered

"Exactly" The warriors nodded

"I remember when I was a kit" Amberclaw began "There were rumors about an apprentice was exiled from Earthclan because he couldn't awaken his powerstone's power in five moons." he paused as if he was trying to remember something else.

"Oh yeah I remember it too" Sandclaw meowed "I've talked with some Earthclaw warriors and they mentioned that he swore vengeance against then"

"Revenge?" Blackpaw asked for the first time

"I don't know" Sandclaw sighted "Earthclan business I guess"

"Uh...aren't we gonna focus on the training session?" Shinymoon asked impatiently

"Oh sorry" Amberclaw meowed "now let's continue, think you want to..." Flamepaw interrupted him

"We already did" She said with a glance to Duskpaw

"All right then, next we will try to simulate tons of situations which we believe one's power could awaken" Amberclaw made a signal to the apprentice's to approach him.

"First one: glancing, some cats like Cinderstar have the power to make any tom fall in love with her with a simple gaze" Duskpaw suddenly lost his breath._ He didn't want to meet her in battle, that's for sure. _For one moment he imagined himself in a battle with Cinderstar's..._No please anything but that!_

"Flamepaw, look at me, you too Duskpaw, stop daydreaming around" Duskpaw went to look at Amberclaw's eyes when he remembered, he already did activate his power before!

"Uh...I think I've already awakened my power..." he began shyly

"Why didn't say before?" Sandclaw gave a step ahead, more proud than upset.

"Well...that question Flamepaw asked was interesting" Duskpaw defended himself

"Well it doesn't matter" Shinymoon interrupted _Is she always like that? _"What do you think is your power?"

"I...think it's to kill myself for some moments" All the cats in the area gasped, even Blackpaw, which was almost oblivious to the talk.

"Oh right, and I'm a badger" Replied Sandclaw "If that's true then that's one of the most useless power's I've ever seen"

"I don't know..." Duskpaw lowered his head "I was throw out of my body for some moments and then after some moments I just...returned"

"Throw out of your body?" Amberclaw asked confused

"Why not try using it again? Maybe we can discover more about it" Suggested Shinymoon. Much to Duskpaw's dismay, everyone nodded.

"Okay" Duskpaw agreeded. _I just hope this doesn't up killing me. Okay first... think you want to channel something out of your body... _And it happened again, he though his ears were gonna explode when he heard the explosion, throwing him out of his body. He saw himself, Flamepaw, Amberclaw, Shinymoon,Sandclaw and Blackpaw, which by the way, was letting out a huge yawn _wow he must be really bor..._his thoughs were interrupted by another explosion, which meant he returned to his body. _I could get used to this._

"So...?"Asked Sandclaw while Blackpaw let out a huge yawn. _Two in a row! That guy must be really bored_

"It was what I've told you, I heard a huge explosion, which threw me out of my body, them I saw everyone...down the hollow"

"But that doesn't make sense..." muttered Shinymoon

"So it is this your power then?" Sandclaw meowed finally. _I guess it is...why of all powers why I did end up with this one? _Duskpaw wanted to kill himself so badly now...oh wait he could do that. Just by fun, he activated his power one more time. As soon enough, he was floating above the sandy hollow again, this time he saw Amberclaw walk up to Sandclaw, probably to talk about his new power, while Shinymoon went to talk to Blackpaw, maybe to scold him about not paying attention on the session. As soon as he returned to his body he decided to ask Sandclaw if he could return to camp. It was already past sun-high and he was feeling awfully tired. But before he could go talk with Sandclaw, something strange happened. For the second time, Amberclaw walked up to Sandclaw and whispered something to him. Instinctively, Duskpaw turned to where Blackpaw was lying, an feeble trace of realization starting to form in his mind. Soon enough, Shinymoon was near him, talking about something. Duskpaw then remembered about the last time he used his power, what if Blackpaw didn't yawn twice? What if his power was...a chill went down his spine..._no...it can't be..right? _He had to be sure.

"Hey Flamepaw!" Flamepaw turned around her head to see who was calling for her "Can you come near me for a moment?" Flamepaw narrowed her eyes in confusion "Why?"

"Just come!" Duskpaw's was getting impatient. He heard Flamepaw sigh and start to walk. _Now! _He activated his power again( he sure was getting the hang of it) and waited until he was floating above the hollow, he searched for Flamepaw and, sure enough, he found her walking up to him. Duskpaw observed her until he returned, his suspects being confirmed.

"What do you want?" Flamepaw repeated, a little annoyed.

Duskpaw smirked "I think I discovered what my TRUE power is!"

* * *

**Sorry for grammar mistakes, English isn't my birth language.**

**Review/fav/follow if you liked!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay guys! It isn't easy for me to create a plot...connect it with the story...what will happen later and such.**

**But it is here! Tell me what are you thinking of this story. Because I've got so many ideas on how this story will proceed.**

* * *

**Reviews Answers:**

**Virginia Blues: Thanks for letting me know that! I will try to be aware in the future.**

* * *

**I don't own warriors.**

* * *

Darkpaw's P.o.v

While the logic part of her mind registered that both Icestar and Stormclaw were having fun in seeing her so miserable, the emotional part of her mind could only think one word: _Exile...Exile...And, for_ moments that could very well have last an eternity or a few heartbeats, the three cats stood in silence, until Icestar finally began meowing, her voice cold and neutral:

"I've called you here because of your mentor Stormclaw" For some reason, Darkpaw's worse thoughs were coming true, she never was a good apprentice, that's for sure, and hardly ever did something right. Now what happened today was the... her thoughs were interrupted by Icestar's speech "he believes that he isn't the right cat for teaching you, so he asked me to choose another mentor for you" Darkpaw let out a breath of relief. _So...that was it?_

"Wait you aren't going to..." Before Darkpaw knew, she was meowing those words out.

"Exile you?" Icestar let out a mrrrow of laugher, she looked like she was enjoying herself "No dear, you may be just a late broomer, I ain't going to Exile you...yet" _Oh...that's very good to know..._

_"_You see..." Icestar approached her "We're more than a clan...we're a family...united by strong bonds that tie us. Those bonds are called functions, which every cat here does have. If a cat does't comply with it's function, what happens with thoses bonds...?" Icestar finished letting the tip of her tail touch Darkpaw's shoulder.

"They will weaken..." whispered Darkpaw. _And guess who will weak it? Yup's that's me...I wish I could do better..._

Icestar gazed at her for some moments then meowed.

"You can go now, I will announce who will be your new mentor tomorrow's at dusk." _Tomorrow at dusk? Then that means..._

_"_Exactly, you will have a free day tomorrow, use it to think about what what I said" Icestar then removed her tail from her shoulder and signaled her to leave, and Darkpaw realized that Icestar were controlling her thoughs. _How could I forget..._All the clan knew that Icestar could read thoughs just by touching any cat..._Damn _She was so desesperated that she didn't realized what was happening around her...

When Darkpaw arrived at her nest in the apprentice's den, all the mental and physical fatigue came at once. And she just blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Darkpaw woke up it was already Past Sun-High, at first she panicked, Stormclaw wasn't exactly the type of mentor who liked lazy apprentices. But then she remembered that she had all the day off. Well half of the day now. She stretched, while thinking what to do. Hunt? No, she barely knew how to catch a fish. Maybe she could go talk to Rainpaw...Darkpaw shook her hear, dimissing the though, at this hour Rainpaw was usually gathering herbs. Then that only left..._a stroll around the territory._

A painful sensation in her belly remembered her that she didn't eat the previous night. Exiting the apprentice's den, she went for the fresh-kill pile, and picked up a fish, which she quickly ate, then though about eating another, but she quickly decided against it, she didn't have the right to eat that many of prey unless she had hunted at least an equal amount, which of course she didn't.

When she was exiting the camp, she almost bumped into Featherwhisker, which muttered:

"Hey, watch out where you're going!" Lightclaw, which was near him, meowed apologing:

"I'm sorry, Featherwhisker is a bit...grumpy today, don't mind him" Featherwhisker just huffed and walked away._ I hope so._ If that was the truth, then Featherwhisker was grumpy everytime of the day. At least with her. Ignoring her thoughs she brushed past Mistpaw, which stayed silent during all the talk(due to some prey he was carrying in his mouth thanks Star clan) and exited the camp.

Today the sun was out with all it's might, and a cat with a bit of good sense would do good in stay out of it, at least for a while. But Darkpaw was doing the exactly opposite, why? Maybe because it was better to walk under the burning sun than under the burning stares of her clanmates. She paused to think, when this had begun? It certainly wasn't because of her power not showing at all, althought it might've worsened her situation by quite a lot. _Even before this powerstone's whole thing some cats already did treat me bad...or at least coldly..._Maybe it was because of her bad skills? Maybe. But something told her that there was something else involv...

Darkpaw halted, a scent reaching her nose, which she immediately recognied to be Rainpaw's. She looked around and saw the small blue she cat gathering herbs from a bush near the river. Forgetting about what she had been thinking ealier, she went to greet her friend, and was satisfied to see a smile in Rainpaw's face when she saw Darkpaw in her direction.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here" She said "haven't you got training to do?" Darkpaw looked at her own paws

"Look's like what happened yesterday was the last straw. At least to Stormclaw, he complained to Icestar, which gave me quite the speech yesterday" She told Rainpaw, which was wraping her herbs in small bundles, probably to carry back to the camp.

"So what you got exiled, punished...anything?" Rainpaw asked with a pang of curiosity

"None, Icestar said that she would choose another mentor tonight, and that today I would have all the day off..." Rainpaw interrupted her

"All the day off? Icestar? And maybe fish can breathe out of water."

"Of course she told me that it were to think about what I had done and what I would do...and she was quite serious about..." Suddenly Darkpaw heard the sounds of a battle raging near

"Did you hear that?" She asked Rainpaw

"Hear what?" Rainpaw asked, looking at her confused

"Look's like there's a fight going on somewhere around here" Darkpaw looked around trying to locate the sound's location

"If you mean thoses weird noses, they are coming from across the river, from Fireclan's territory" At this Darkpaw looked in the direction of Fireclan's territory. Then asked Rainpaw:

"Do you think we should...?"

"Honestly...no, even if they needed some kind of help, they wouldn't ask another clan, and even by some miracle they asked, it would be..." Darkpaw put her tail on Rainpaw's mouth muttering:

"Fine! I get it!" She said turning around. But before she could get away, she saw a huge badger appear from some bushes, bleeding from so many places that Darkpaw would believe that his fur's color would be red. It appeared to be fleeing from someone, or something. _Maybe Fireclan warriors? _Wathever reason, she didn't get involved, she already had her own problems to deal. She signaled to Rainpaw to leave, but before they could get away from there( again) another thing broke out from the same bush, this time it was a dark blue tom which appeared to be also covered in blood in some places. _So there was indeed a fight, just hope that thing doesn't decide to come up here. _

"There's something wrong" Rainpaw suddenly meowed

"What do you mean?" Darkpaw asked confused. _The only thing that is wrong is that we are still here and not in our camp!_

"Why would Fireclan's let an apprentice that small fight an Badger?" _Now that she did mention..._Darkpaw started to think...Rainpaw's words actually made sense...

_"_Forget about that, why would they even fight an badger in the first place, all they would to do was to ask Mossynose to talk to it!" Darkpaw nodded, Mossynose's power was to talk with Badgers, and it would not be the first time that a clan with Badger problem would be asking for his "help".

"But you know...Icestar always asks something in exchange for his help" Darkpaw retorted, having heard a story of the elders that one day Earthclan had a problem with Badgers, and icestar has demanded that they would give five three fresh prey per day for a moon.

"Still..." Rainpaw was going to retort when she saw the dark blue apprentice suddenly collapse "Hey look, he's blacked out! We gotta help him!"

"uhhh..._we?"_ Darkpaw looked at Rainpaw. _Please, I'm sure that he is all right! Besides there were others with him, he couldn't fight a giant badger single-pawed...right? _The simple idea gave Darkpaw the creeps.

"Yeah, I'm not seeing any clanmate of his nearby right now, and besides, I'm a medicine cat! If I let him die knowing I might've saved him, I'm going to regret this forever." Darkpaw backed off, this time Rainpaw was being serious, and her sense of justice also were telling her that it were the right thing to do...

"All right, _Medicine Cat"_ She teased

"Cut it off" Rainpaw said while she quickly turned around and jumped into the river, disappearing for a moment, before emerging on the other side, safe and sound. Darkpaw looked at the quickly waters, very much aware that Stormclaw wasn't here to save her if she did something wrong this time. She shook her head and jumped into the cold waters _I'm a waterclan cat for Starclan's sake! If I'm afraid of a little stream I might as well as exile myself. _With a bit of effort, she pushed herself to the surface to breathe and kept kicking until she was on the other side.

With a small smile on her lips, she padded to where Rainpaw was, already examining the unconcious apprentice.

"Good, he's still alive" Darkpaw heard she muttering "In fact I can't find any major woulds on him!" Rainpaw meowed as she continued to examine him

"Darkpaw, help me to drag him until the river so that I can clean his fur better" Darkpaw did as she were told but when they started cleaning the body, a voice suddenly meowed, sending chills to Darkpaw's soul.

"STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT THERE IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" _She always knew this would be a bad idea from the beggining..._

* * *

**Ops they got caught! What will happen now? In the next chapter you will see :)**

**If you liked review/fav or follow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**All right guys, I'll admit, I'm loving to write this fic! **

**I have so many ideas for the future...**

***I don't own warrios and blah blah**

**Duskpaw's P.o.v**

Two moons after discovering his power, Duskpaw had focused himself on mastering it's use, he still remembered the faces of his clanmates when he said what his true power was. At first no one believed him, but when he defeated his own mentor...that would be a moment to cherish forever. Ever since then, everyone treated him with respect and honor.

Duskpaw took one more bite of the squirrel he was eating, still deep in though. Today was of of those special training sessions. He was anxious because he would show Sandclaw his new style of fighting that he created himself. It consisted basically of evading all of the enemies blows, then countering with a mortal precision when the enemy guard is low. He knew that his power would be a great help in this style of fighting, but he also knew that he shouldn't be relying in his power too often, after all, like every other power, it had a weakness, and it weakness he knew very well.

Suddenly a voice interrupted his thoughs, he was about to ask who was the mouse-brained idiot who did it when he saw that it was the leader and though better than doing it.

"Let all cats old enough to hunt their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" _I wonder what does Blazestar want so soon? _Regardless of the answer, Duskpaw went to his usual place when he attended to a meeting.

"Today, the dawn patrol spotted a Badger living near the border with Riverclan..."

"And I must saw it, it was huge!" Sandclaw meowed from somewhere

"if you're done, Sandclaw, then let me continue" Blazestar send Sandclaw a warning look "I was saying...oh right, from now on, no cat is allowed to go in that area, at least until this problem is solved, did I make that clear?" Duskpaw heard meows of agreements in the crowd

"Now let's go to the problem, I think that this badger is only passing, but we'll have to make sure, Jayfur, choose a cat and go to Riverclan..." Before Blazestar could finish the sentece, murmurs of disagreement rose from the crowd

"What? Didn't you heard what happened with Earthclan?"

"We're not giving up prey to those fish eaters!"

Blazestar waited until the angry cats silenced themselves "I know that Icestar will demand something in exchange...but certainly, it woundn't be a cat's life" He emphatized the last words. No one disagreed this time. Every cat knew that a badger could easily kill a cat.

"So if we're finished, Jayfur, choose a cat and go to Riverclan, you know what to do" Jayfur dipped his head and called Shinymoon to got with him._ Typical._ Duskpaw rolled his eyes.

"This gathering is over" Duskpaw stood in his spots for some moments. _What does waterclan have with our problem? _He shook his head, he would ask Sandclaw later, especially because the same were staring angrily at him._ Oh..he's on one of those days..._

"What took you so long? Today's time precious, you'll need to train to improve this special power of yours" _Don't you think I know that? Stupid mentor. _Duskpaw knew that Sandclaw wasn't upset because of him, but still...

After arriving on the Sandy Hollow, Sandclaw meowed to him:

"Very well, show me your progress" Duskpaw smirked _with pleasure_ then meowed:

"Attack me" Sandclaw eyed him suspiciously but stayed silent, then out of nowhere, jumped. Immediately, Duskpaw used his power, at the same while he though ironically _usually, the mentor would tell the apprentice to attack him._

Duskpaw saw that Sandclaw at first went for his right shoulder, but at the last moment, he changed tatics and gave him a kick on his muzzle, in a attempt to fool him. _He should know already that theses things doesn't work with me._

Returning to the present, he dodged both blows, and jumped on Sandclaw's back, but due to having his claws shealted, he knew he wouldn't keep his grip there for long time, instead, he landed some blows and jumped out before Sandclaw could do something to him, sidestep to the left and lunged at Sandclaw, but Sandclaw had somehow recovered and were ready for him, Duskpaw used his power again, and saw Sandclaw use his front paws to throw him away, and them jump on his back, _no way I will let that happen! _Returning to the present Sandclaw used his front paws to throw him away but when he jumped, Duskpaw quickly rolled to the side, using his hind legs to kick Sandclaw away.

Duskpaw tensed, waiting for Sandclaw to attack him again, but his mentor instead of doing that, stood there, staring at him with...what was that look?

"Very well Duskpaw, you are so great using your powers, you can beat anyone!" Duskpaw wasn't liking the way Sandclaw was talking, if he had any doubt that Sandclaw was suffering from lack of sleep, now he was sure of it. _Fox-dung! Of all mentors, why did I end up with this one? _Sandclaw humor changes are one of the worse things in his life. The other day he sent him to elder's duty just because he had hunted only squirrels. IT WAS PREY WASN'T?!

"Let's see if you can beat me without then, remove your powerstone" _What? But..._

"But..." Duskpaw tried to argue

"Just do as I say!" Duskpaw sighted, one of the things he learned about Sandclaw, it was to not argue with him when he was in that state of mind.

Powerstone removed, Duskpaw stared at Sandclaw. Which smirked.

"Now let's see your real progress" He meowed then jumped. Duskpaw quickly rolled out of the way, then sidesteped to the left, trying to find an opening. But Sandclaw was smart enough to realize what Duskpaw wanted and closed in with a sequence of paw swipes, which Duskpaw barely dodged and then lunged at Duskpaw, this last had the good sense back off, but still was hit and saw stars for a heartbeat, Sandclaw saw his opportunity and kicked Duskpaw in the shoulder, causing this one to lose his balance, and lunged at Duskpaw again, paws stretched, Duskpaw saw the opening, quickly as a flash, rolled out of the way while using his right front paw to partially stand up and spin his whole body, catching Sandclaw of surprise with a might kick. But the sucess was short lived because this time Sandclaw returned to the fight, this time more cautious, and aware of Duskpaw tatics. _What? So he was kidding with me before? _Duskpaw though angry a few seconds before Sandclaw sucessfully pinned him on the ground.

"You lasted longer than I though" Sandclaw meowed finally. Duskpaw wanted to claw him._ Just give me my powerstone back and let's see who will last shorter than who! _Sandclaw was totally unbearable today. "C'mon why the long face? I'm praising you"_ Oh sure you are _"Go hunt something and then go back to the camp, I will report your progress to Blazestar" At the mention of the name of the leader Duskpaw ears perked up, finally some good news!

"Right!" he stormed out of the Sandy hollow. Just to return one moment later, to pick his powerstone. How could he forget something so precious? _Figures_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Duskpaw crouched, eyes fix on his prey, the poor squirrel wasn't even aware of the cat that was staking him, then he activated his power. And saw what path the squirrel would take to flee. When he returned, he immediately began running, and intercepted the squirrel in mid air, right when this one was going to jump into a tree. And killed it with a swifty bite into the neck. When he went to burry the prey, he smelled someone approaching him, but he didn't worry, because he knew this scent. It was Flamepaw.

"So it's true after all! The great Duskpaw uses his power to hunt" Flamepaw meowed while she approached him.

"So what if I use? It's for the good of the clan isn't?" Duskpaw shot back.

"You know it's forbidden to use yours power without..." Duskpaw rolled his eyes _the same old talk._

"Without the supervision of my mentor? All right, so what's next? That I can't go to the Waterclan border because of that Badger?

Flamepaw's eyes widened "You-You're not thinking in going are you?"

"Maybe" Duskpaw meowed "I heard tales that Icestar demanded prey in exchange for their help, besides what they can help us with anyway, it's not like they can talk with the badger and send him away" Duskpaw saw a glint of irony in Flamepaw's eyes before she answered:

"In fact, they can, I just don't remember the name of the cat, but they have a cat which power is to talk with badgers" Duskpaw eyes widened,of course, he should've guessed.

"Wait how do you know..."

"I've heard tales..." Flamepaw quoted him

"Well anyway, no way I'm gonna let Icestar steal prey from us, I'm gonna chase off that badger from here!"

"No you can't" Flamepaw almost pleaded "I know that you have a great power but fighting a Badger is suicide!" Duskpaw smirked

"Wanna bet?" Then he stormed off without saying anything.

Just for a moment Duskpaw hesitated, asking himself if that was the right thing to do, but he quickly shook his head, he would prove his clan that he was the best by chasing the badger off their territory without the help of any other clan! Finding the badger was easy enough, the stench was everywere. _Finding it was the easy part, but now fighting... _When he saw the creature he almost gave up, it was huge! But he continued, if he could see the future, then he could eat anyone.

With a loud war cry he charged, already using his power at the beggining, when he returned to the present, he dodged two blows that would have injured even the most strong of the warriors and proceeded to claw the right flank of the badger, blood spilled everywere, using his power again, he was able to avoid one blow that was certain to break his neck, and rolled out of the way, then jumped clawing the badger right shoulder, then jumped back, right when the badger reached a claw slash to crush him, he didn't receive the worst of the blow, but he stood stunned for a few heartbeats, the badger saw the opportunity and jumped, but Duskpaw was ready, because he had used his power again and he knew what to do, he quickly sidesteped to the left and delivered a nasty bite to the Badger's neck, more blood spilled _yuck _he jumped back before the badger could reach him, and also to plan a new attack, but before he could do anything, the badger attacked, more faster than anything, and probably blind from rage, it lunged at Duskpaw, which had to use his power to avoid him, and still ended up with a few marks on his chest _that was close._ But it wasn't done, the badger now were viciously attacking him and he had to use his power at every moment to avoid being crushed. _If it continues like this..._Yes...Duskpaw was already feeling it, the side effect of using his power too much. He hardly could even the first time...he had fear. _I need to finish this fight or things will be dead! _Using what power he had left, he avoided one blow that would leave him a scar on his ear and delivered one claw slash to the Badger's throat, he didn't know if it was deep enough to kill it but at least it seemed to stop the badger from attacking him. After some timethe badger simple started to flee...He didn't know why, but he wasn't gonna complain. Just in case he decided to chase it out of Fireclan's territory. It was what he intended to do all along wasn't it? But when he gave a few steps it felt like a monster came and crashed into him. He still tried taking a few steps more but his vision started to blurry, and he lost conciousness.

* * *

***Sorry I'm not so good at battle scenes! I hope you understood at least***

**If you liked review/fav/follow**

**Please, it's kind of important to me have a feedback, so that I know you guys are liking!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! But in exchange, this is my longest chapter in story!**

**So be happy and go read:)**

**I don't own warriors and blah...**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

Darkpaw's P.o.v

"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Darkpaw exchanged a quickly glance with Rainpaw like saying_ I told you, now we're doomed. _before slowly turning around to face the owner of the voice. It was a ginger tom with blue eyes that right now wanted to shred her in pieces, but he was being held back by another tom which had...amber claws? that was new. Not that it mattered right now anyway. And behind them, was a smaller cat with flame-colored pet, which Darkpaw concluded it was an apprentice.

"He's still alive and we hadn't done any harm to him if that's what you're thinking" Rainpaw was quickly to say. C_lever as always. _Darkpaw saw what Rainpaw was trying to do. Which, with a pang of guilty, she realized that she wasn't able to do it, she was paralized with fear.

"That we'll see" The ginger collored tom stepped ahead, with a new glint in his eyes. _Was that concern?_ She couldn't say for sure.

"Sandclaw" Darkpaw heard the other tom mutter "No matter what, don't hurt the waterclan cats, let Blazestar decide their destiny instead"

"I can't promise anything " Darkpaw was now afraid of this..._Sandclaw, _he was willing to hurt her and Rainpaw? _Only if that apprentice is dead, which isn't the case, so...relax._ Still Darkpaw kept her muscles ready to flee. After moments that seemed to last forever, the ginger tom...Sandclaw, meowed:

"Looks like he's only unconcious, but we still need to get Duskpaw to Songheart to see if he has some other injuries" The Fireclan cats nodded "I will carry him back to the camp" After this, Sandclaw picked the apprentice...what was his name again? Oh yeah Duskpaw. And went on his way.

"You two are to follow us to Fireclan's camp, and don't even think of escaping because I know how to fight two small waterclan apprentices." The cat with amber colored claws said. And Darkpaw didn't doubt it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two young waterclan apprentices were walking side by side, while the warrior with the amber claws guided them through the strange territory, sneaking a glance to Rainpaw, Darkpaw saw that her friend was deep in her own thoughs, _I wonder if she blames herself for all_ this...Darkpaw decided to not blame Rainpaw for all this mess, because besides being her friend, she would've done the same thing if she was in her place. And really, Rainpaw was one of her only friends in her miserable life, which she didn't want to lose thank you, especially because of something like this.

"We're here" A voice interrupted Darkpaw's thoughs, she lifted her head and took in her new surroundings. She was in some sort of ravine, which led down to a thick path of gorse. _Probably the entrance to the camp._ The former, which appeared to be surrounded by a thick wall of bramble, at least until where she could see, appeared to be really well protected and located. _I wonder what's inside..._

Well she would discover soon because amberclaws...(she had decided to call him that) had ordered the two apprentices to follow him. When Darkpaw entered, what she was so amazed that she forgot how to walk for a moment, sure waterclan camp was all good and confortable, but Fireclan's camp was so much more sheltered and protected than her own. Maybe it was because their camp stood on the middle of an island, surrounded of water, so that waterclan cats could make a better use of their powers. But sometimes it was really bad to have almost to place to hide from a thick rain. Darkpaw almost always ended with her fur soaked wet.

"Wait here, I will fetch Blazestar" And with that he was gone, just like that. Darkpaw noticed that some cats started to look at then, and none of those looks were friendly. It didn't bother her too much though, as she had grow accostumed to this kind of treatment in her own clan, but she could see that Rainpaw wasn't taking this on the bright side.

"Relax, it's not like they will do anything to harm us" She tried to confort Rainpaw

"I know! It's just...look at what I got us into! If you were already in trouble, now you..." _enough! just enough!_ Darkpaw put her tail on Rainpaw's mouth. She was trying to forget that too!

"Don't you think I know that?! And I already said that it wasn't your fault to begin with!" Rainpaw still didn't look conviced, but didn't reply, instead turning to gaze at the camp. Darkpaw did the same, and saw two cats pad up to them, one of them was amberclaws and the other...was a golden cat with blazing amber eyes that seemed to be piercing at her very soul. _Must be the leader._ As Darkpaw never did go to a gathering before, she never got the chance to see the others clan leaders, so she only knew Icestar. Suddenly she were excited, afraid, but excited.

"That's Blazestar, leader of the Fireclan" Rainpaw came to her help "I don't think she has mind controlling powers but better be safe than sorry, look at the ground and stay away from her"

"Hey now wait just a moment, even if she had mind controlling powers..." Darkpaw tried to object but had to shut up because the Blazestar was stading near her.m

"First of all, I want to apology for the way my warriors did treat you, I already talked with Duskpaw and he confirmed the story you told" Relief flooded in Darkpaw _so...what now? _

"While I appreciate the help you tried to offer to us, it would be wise to not mess with Fireclan's business again, for your own safety, for example the situation Sandclaw described to me could very well lead to a terrible misundestanding, and thus, to an war, and blood would be spilled, all of this, because you tried to help"

Darkpaw felt chills run down her spine, she hadn't though in that, heck, Rainpaw sure hadn't though in that, and Darkpaw was almost sure that her friend was feeling like fox-dung. She sneaked a glance in Rainpaw's direction, she immediately regretted doing that. Rainpaw's face was twisted in a mask of horror. Luckly, Blazestar did notice that because she continued meowing:

"But don't worry, you're just like every apprentice, eager to help, prove yoursef...even I was like that too" Darkpaw saw Blazestar's eyes become distant for a few heartbeats and tried to imagine Blazestar as a small apprentice. She couldn't.

Suddenly snapping out of her trance, Blazestar called for a name:

"Foxtail!" Darkpaw saw a cat with a very dark red fur padding in their direction, his ice blue eyes switching between Blazestar and the two apprentices, like asking '_what is happening here? '_

His probably silent question wasn't answered, instead Blazestar fixed her blazing eyes on him and meowed:

"I want you to escort those two all the way to waterclan's camp, they already stayed too much time here for my taste" At this Darkpaw's eyes widened _hey! We don't need the help of an Fireclan cat in our own teritory! _But when she was going to tell this to Blazestar, something stuck in her mouth...Rainpaw's tail! She glanced to her friend. Rainpaw made a silent signal to her, which meant _wait, cool down._ She huffed. "While delivering this message to Icestar" Darkpaw turned her head to Rainpaw, how she knew? But Rainpaw's eyes were fixed on Blazestar, probably to hear the message she wanted to deliver.

"Tell her that I don't need her help anymore, and that the sunningrocks belongs to Fireclan!" _What? Icestar has been demanding that piece of territory in exchange for help? _

Foxtail nodded and signaled with his tail for the two apprentices to follow him, but before that they were stopped by a question from Blazestar

"Before you go, you two wanna eat something?" Darkpaw's mouth almost dropped, why in the name of Starclan were Blazestar offering fresh kill to a cat from another clan? There was something smelly there...It appeared that Rainpaw though the same thing, as she stared in Blazestar in disbelief.

"C'mon, it's not that strange is it? Fireclan treats all their guests well, unlike some other clans" meowed Blazestar. Darkpaw could just hope she weren't talking of waterclan or else..._or else what? what could you do? _Spoke a voice in her mind.

"Thanks but we'll have to refuse, we're still full from ours last meal..." Rainpaw meowed refusing the offer proposed. Darkpaw nodded, even though her stomach growled in protest, because she didn't eat since yesterday's night.

"Okay, if you saying" Blazestar spun aroud, heading to a hole in the side of a highrock. _Must be_ her_ den. _Darkpaw found herself wanting to stay, she didn't know why, maybe it was just the fear from having to look into Icestar's icy eyes again, and this time she had a real reason to banish her from the clan. Shaking herself from theses dark thoughs, she followed Foxtail in the dense florest that was Thunderclan's territory, until the sunning rocks where Foxtail allowed the two apprentices to take the lead. Darkpaw, stooped for a heartbeat to look around, _so this is sunning rocks...the territory for which many cats have died protecting or trying to claim..._For some reason she felt sick, why couldn't the clans live in peace? It was as obvious as the river had water, Icestar was planning to take this territory back, and to this, she was training hard the two apprentices and...

"Hey, Darkpaw, I know you like to think and all but...here's not exactly the place" Rainpaw whispered to her

"Sorry I...yeah, maybe I'm just tired" Darkpaw lied, even though she knew Rainpaw wouldn't believe in her, but regardless, her friend just nodded and together, they started to walk in the direction of waterclan's territory, with Foxtail right behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duskpaw's P.o.v's

Duskpaw woke up and the first thing he felt was pain on his head, like he had charged full head on a tree several times. It took a few heartbeats but he realized that he had overused his power, again. But he didn't remember having feeling a pain this great, oh...it looked like his while head were gonna split open!

"Finally up huh?" He hard a voice and with some effort, turned to see it's onwer, a gray cat...and was there something in his face? He was seeing spots in his vision, so much was the pain he was feeling. Besides that, his memory helped him and he remembered who it was: Songheart. "Even though you escaped unarmed, I figure you must have overused your powers again...if this continues, my supply of poppy seeds will disappear" Duskpaw felt something being put in his month "I will give you only one, so that you don't sleep , but don't suffer too much with pain, now wait here, I will go warn Blazestar that you are awake"

While Duskpaw chewed the poppy seed, his pain finally got down to a bearable level, and it allowed himself to think more clearly: _How had he gotten there? _The answer for his question quickly arrived, in the form of a headache. The badger! He fought with a badger! All alone!_ And won!_ He remembered chasing off the badger and then...blank, he was glad that someone had found him before something had found him first. Maybe it was flamepaw! He would thank her later.

"So you're awake" he heard a cold voice behind him, he spun his heard to see who it was but his nose had already detected told him: Blazestar.

Indeed Blazestar was stading a few inches from where he was, along with Songheart. He mentally prepared himself for the scolding that he would probably receive, in the lines of _you cold have died _or _that was a reckless thing to do _that would be probably followed by praise.

Intead of any of that, Blazestar started asking questions:

"So...I was told you fought with a bagder, it is true" Asked Blazestar

"yes it is" he answered, proud of himself.

He heard Blazestar mutter something to herlsef, but only caught the words 'apprentices' and 'right'.

"We'll talk about this later, but first you need to rest" Blazestar said then left.

Duskpaw nodded, he sure deserved a nap, especially after what he did. And besides...that poppy seed got him quite sleepy...Soon Duskpaw was off in the realm of dreams.

When he woke up again, the headache was gone, thanks Starclan, so he stretched his sore muscles, and went to see if there was somethin to eat, he was starving!

Luckly the fresh kill had two squirrels that were still warm, _thanks someone who bothered to hunt this at __this hour_. Indeed it was night, the moon was high in the sky, he sure had slept for a long time.

"Enjoying my catch?" he jumped and the voice and choked, coughing. Then turned to see who had almost scared his fur off

"Blackpelt!" _Why of course, he can see in the dark so why not hunt in the night?_

"I figured you would be hungry when you woke up" Duskpaw nooded, before starting to eat again, he had never talked too much with Blackpelt when he was still an apprentice, because Blackpelt trained mainly on the night, or didn't talk when asked to train together with the other apprentices. "Thanks, i'm really was" Duskpaw said when he finished

"Oh and by the way, Blazestar wanted to talk with you" Blackpelt suddenly meowed. Duskpaw felt his heart quicker.

'Now?" He asked

"Well...she said as soon as you could" _now then._ Duskpaw though. Heading in the direction of the leader's den.

Stopping near the entrance, Duskpaw realized that this was the first time he was actually in this part of the camp. _The leader's den...__one day it will be mine...i'm sure of it!_ But while the time didn't arrive, he would just do whatever he could to serve his clan well.

"I wonder if she's sleeping..." He muttered. The last thing Duskpaw wanted was to wake up his leader. He could go back later if...

"You're gonna be frozen there or you will enter already?" Came an impatient meow from somewhere in the den, almost scaring Duskpaw out of his fur. But he did as he was told and entered. Inside the den was warm, and there was a hole in the roof, where the moon's light was entering, allowing Duskpaw to see in the den. Looking around he saw Blazestar curled in her nest a bit to his left, her blazing eyes hot in his fur.

"You c-called me?" Duskpaw cursed himself, why he was suddenly so nervous?

"Yes, indeed. What you did yesterday I couldn't ignore." _Yes! I knew it! _Though Duskpaw as a wave of pride jolted through his body. But the next words were like a blow to his being.

"Of all foolish,reckless things that one cat could do, you did one of the worst" Duskpaw recoiled _what? "_Taking on a badger by yourself and choosing violence over dialog...i'm really disapointed with you Duskpaw. At this time Duskpaw's thoughs were crashing, so she's going to scold him for doing it? For saving his clan from whatever Icestar had planned to them. "While i know that you have a great power and also a great loyalty for your clan, you disobeyed an direct order of mine, and more than that, put yourself in a great danger, what would happened if you died?" Duskpaw was angry, but even he could see reason in the somewhat wise words spoken by his leader, so he though better than retorting. "But above all this, you seen to think you can do anything relying in your power am I right?" This time Duskpaw couldn't hold back his tongue...and he regretted saying it the moment the words left his mouth.

"And what of it?" Duskpaw saw Blazestar's eyes harden even more, but she stayed silent, as deep in though, when she spoke again, it was with authority:

"Very well Duskpaw, I guess I don't have a choice, your powerstone will be confiscated for one moon, and thus, also your powers, maybe this will teach you a few important things, like obeying your leader and not to rely totally on your powers"

"WHAT?"

**And that's enough or else I will never post his'-'**

**if You liked review/follow or fav**


End file.
